


Possession

by SadxCinnamon



Series: Cinnamon's 2020 Kinktober [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Drabble, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Soren, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Slight praise, musk, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: 'If you were to walk past the older prince's room and listen very very closely, you would be able to hear him whimpering through the thick door. '
Relationships: Callum/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Cinnamon's 2020 Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957975
Kudos: 33





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late but, better late than never right?

If you were to walk past the older prince's room and listen very very closely, you would be able to hear him whimpering through the thick door. 

Inside of the room Callum was grinding against Soren's bare hip while he stuffed his face into his armpit. Whimpering and whining as he sniffed and licked at them.

There were tear tracks down his red face, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. His neck was covered in hickies and bite marks much like the rest of his body. Even his ass was marked up, a few bite marks and a handful of palm prints.

Soren laid there passively, reading a book or pretending to with his arm hoisted up for Callum. His eyes pull away from the book when he feels Callum pull away.

The brunette pants and looks into the other man's eyes, drool, tears and a little snot all over his face. He looked so beautiful like this. 

"Now baby, what do we say?" Soren grins wickedly at Callum, reaching down to run his hand through the brown locks.

Callum hiccups and sniffles, "I..i am sorry Soren," he whimpers and nuzzles at his chest. The only reason this started was because Rayla had  _ kissed  _ him. 

She knew he was seeing Soren and still did it. Soren had seen the whole incident and dragged him away immediately, took him up to his room and slammed him down on the bed.

He spent the entire day marking Callum up, making him put his face in every sweaty part of his body to 'mark' him with his scent. 

That's what Soren said at least when he shoved Callum's face all the way down on his cock, holding his face down into his pubes. He didn't let him up even when he gagged and cried, eyes crossing.

When he did finally let him up, Soren slapped his cock against his face and asked him, 'You think Rayla could please you like this baby? Huh?'. 

And then he pushed him face down into the bed, slamming his hand down on his ass before he spit on his already stretched hole.

Soren was rough as he pistoned his cock in and out of Callum, dirty talking into his ear the whole time. Telling him how he was the only one who could do this to him, turn him into a little cum hungry slut, the  _ only  _ one to please him.

Snapping back to the present Callum whimpers as Soren gives him a short soft kiss. 

"Good boy," Soren mumbles and wipes away his tears and snot, he sits up and sets his book down. Callum lays back down while Soren gets a cloth to clean Callum up.

Clean up doesn't take long and Soren kisses him repeatedly as they settle into bed, praising Callum until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this maybe check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon) or leave a kudo and comment?


End file.
